With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smartphones, speech-enabled technologies are becoming increasingly widespread. Services such as GOOGLE voice search and conversational assistants such as GOOGLE NOW prominently feature speech-enabled technologies as a means of interacting with and controlling devices. Efforts have been made to improve the accuracy of speech-enabled technologies.